Don't let me go
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Hanna hates when her wife goes away but she has to deal with it. Every time it scares her a little more but she feels relief every time she comes back to her. One - shot. Hannily.


**Hanna's P.O.V.**

"Can you hold still please?" I say as I brush through Alex's hair. She hates it and it's a hassle everyday. She keeps cringing and moving around to try to get away from me but I wrap my legs around her so she can't move to far. After she moves away again I huff and put sit the brush down on the bed.

"Don't you want to look nice for mommy?" I ask. She turns towards me with tears running down her cheeks and her bottom lip poking out slightly. I wipe her tears on the pad of my thumb and she slowly nods her head.

"Okay, then you have to be a big girl and let me finish." I say and she nods again then turns back around. I continue to brush through the thick brunette curls and she stops moving as much. When I finish I feel the bed shift from the other side and I glance to the side to see Andrew bouncing on the bed to make his way over to me and his big sister. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me and I ruffle his hair and smile at him. He gives me a fake smile back, showing his dimples to me and I chuckle and shake my head. Alex turns towards us and wipes her eyes.

"Why you crying?" Andrew asks with real concern in his voice. Alex looks at him and smiles.

"Nothing. I'm okay." She says and he nods. I fix Alex's dress and quickly tie a ribbon on to her head.

"There." I say and she looks up at me as I stand and walk her over to the full length mirror on the wall in my room.

"You look pretty." I say as I put a few strands of her hair over her shoulders. She smiles and at that moment she looks exactly like her mother. Most days she does but when she makes certain facial expressions, she looks like me.

"Do I look pretty mama?" I hear Andrew say as he appears in the mirror. Alex and I laugh and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, you look handsome." I say with a smile as I smooth his hair back out. Alex giggles more and grabs his hand.

"Yeah silly, you look handsome." She says then starts to pull him with her towards the door. I watch them leave the room with a smile on my face and I shake my head slightly. The relationship between them is the cutest ever. They hardly ever fight and you would think my 5 year old son is older than my 7 year old daughter sometimes by his actions. He is very smart and very protective over his sister. I think that's something he got from me and his mom. Alex is very caring. She's sometimes shy but she's the most thoughtful kid I've ever seen.

"Hanna?" I hear and look up to see Aria standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I say as I start to walk towards her.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. As I walk past her she gives me a smile and I go into the living room with Aria following behind. The kids are on the phone. I didn't even hear it ring. I turn my head towards Aria and she says.

"Their grandmother." She says and I nod.

"My mom?" I ask and she shakes her head. They're talking to their Nana. I walk into the kitchen to let them finish their conversation and sit at the kitchen table. I think Aria can sense my nervousness so she takes my hand that's sitting on top of the table.

"Relax Han, you should be happy today." She says with a smile and I nod.

"I am but I'm more nervous and I don't know why." I say and she chuckles lightly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're probably more anxious. Just breath okay? Everything will be fine." She says with a smile and I nod my head.

The kids finish talking to their grandmother and we leave our house and get into Aria's car Aria has been a huge help since _she _left and I couldn't be more grateful. I've needed someone to lean on and she's been there every time. As I look out the window and watch the buildings and trees come and go and listen to my children talk about what clouds look like, I try not to dwell on one thought that's been in the back of my mind. _What if she's not there?_

Everyone told me that normally someone would have told me before this day came but what if something happened yesterday? Then what? What do I tell my kids? How do we move on as a family? I wipe a tear that formed while I was thinking and I feel Aria's hand on mine. She grabs my hand and squeezes lightly then glances at me with a sympathetic smile. I sigh to myself and try to relax once again.

"Where's -"

"She's already on her way." Aria says already knowing what I was going to ask. I nod and look back out the window. I lay my head back on the head rest and close my eyes. I feel myself slowly drifting to sleep and I don't fight it.

When I wake up, it's too excited squeals and children's giggles. I turn to see them outside the car hugging Spencer's legs. She smiles and picks Andrew up then wraps her arm around Alex. Aria is standing next to her and I get out of the car. We're in a parking lot with a lot of cars. I see a small building in the distance and a bunch of people talking and walking. Some people are at their cars grabbing signs and I spot a military outfit in the crowd of people. Then I see another one and another. I walk over to the other side of the car and say

"Are we late?"

"No. We were getting ready to wake you up. They're back." Spencer says and I look over to Aria who's now on the phone.

"Come on guys. Grab the sign." She says. Spencer puts Andrew down and goes to Aria's trunk. She nods her head for us to follow her and she grabs Alex's hand and starts to walk towards the crowd. I grab Andrew and Spencer and I follow. We walk past tearful greetings and people still looking for their families when I spot Mr. and Mrs. Fields. Alex's runs towards them. She grabs on to Pam's waist and hugs her tightly. Andrew follows his sister and hugs Pam's leg. Aria continues walking and Spencer walks past me with the big neon pink sign the kids made. I remember when making it the big fight over the color. Andrew wanted blue and Alex wanted pink so we settled for blue writing on the pink. He was satisfied but got upset again when Alex put glitter all over it so I let him put dinosaur stickers on. I stop and look around the crowd, looking for her but I don't see her. I sigh and start to walk towards everyone else when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to a face I don't recognize. The man says excuse me with a smile and I give him a small smile as he walks past me. I look in the direction he goes and sigh when I don't see her.

"Looking for someone?" I hear and that voice makes my heart pound against my chest. I turn around to that beautiful smile that gives me butterflies every time I see it. I feel my eyes start to water and I wrap my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She rubs my back and runs her hands through my hair while I cry into her shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here." She whispers in my ear and kisses my head. I pull back from her shoulder and bring her into a soft kiss. It's salty from my tears but sweet because of Emily's lips. When we break apart she rests her forehead against mine and smiles.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Hi." I say as I look into her eyes. She puts her hand on my stomach and smiles bigger, if possible.

"How's my little girl doing?" She asks and I put my hand over the one she has on my stomach.

"A lot better now that her mommy is home." I say and the baby kicks against Emily's hand. I kiss her again and then feel her jerk forwards. I look down and see Andrew and Alex hugging her and I move back so she can pick them both up. They hug her neck and she kisses their heads.

"Hi my little angels. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" They say in unison and Emily laughs. They both kiss her cheek and she puts them down as everyone else comes to hug her and say hello.

"Welcome home Sargent." Wayne says with a salute and Emily laughs.

"Good to be home." She wraps her arm around my waist and we start to walk back to the car after walking Emily's parents to their car.

"Mommy! Look what Drew and I made you." Alex says and grabs the sign from Spencer and hands it to Emily. She unrolls it and looks at it with a smile.

"Welcome home mommy." She reads.

"I love it. Thank you." She says and both kids smile.

"Welcome mommy." Alex says and takes Emily's hand again and I take the sign from her. We decide to ride back with Spencer because her car is bigger so Emily, Alex, Andrew and I all fit in her truck. On the ride back I lay my head on Emily's shoulder and hold her hand. Emily got deployed right after I got pregnant for the third time. It's been hard not having her around but she's home now and I couldn't be happier.

Once we got home, the kids were asleep and Emily and Spencer carried them in the house. Spencer stayed to talk to Emily for a little and then left so Emily and I could be alone. Emily is laying in front of me on the couch with her arm around my waist.

"I missed you." She says and kisses my nose.

"I missed you more. It's hard when you're not here." I say and she nods.

"I know but I'm home now."

"For how long Emily?" I ask and she sighs.

"Let's just enjoy this okay? Don't think about that." She says and I shake my head. I can't not think about that. I want to hold her and never let her go. She kisses my head and shifts on to her side. I lay my head on her shoulder and she holds me close.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I respond and kiss her neck. We talk a little more before Andrew walks in the living room, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Emily sits up slightly and looks at him.

"What's wrong buddy?" She says in her concerned mother voice. I love that. He shuffles towards us and Emily picks him up and sits him in her lap.

"I hada bad dream." He says and lays his head on Emily's chest.

"What happened sweetie?" I ask as I rub his back.

"Mommy went away an didn't come back." I felt my heart break right then. I don't want my son to share that fear of losing Emily with me.

"I'll always come back Drew. Always." Emily says as she looks into his eyes.

"Pinkie promise?" He says with a soft voice.

"Pinkie promise." She holds out her Pinkie and he takes it with his own.

"Better?" She asks and he nods his head. Emily kisses his head and I kiss his cheek.

I never expected to me the wife of someone in the military and even though Emily and I have been together almost 10 years, it never gets easier and I don't think it ever will. Every time she goes I feel like it may be the last time I see her but I always hope it's not. Hopefully they may not need her to come back. Hopefully this was the last time.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first shot at anything pretty little liars related so I hope this was okay. Let me know maybe? Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
